


As a needle drops

by IFireStone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pretty much all characters - Freeform, Short drabbles and oneshots, Some Spoilers, heroes identities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFireStone/pseuds/IFireStone
Summary: Short stories selected at random and paired with a character. 1: After a long night of video games Adrien is found distraught by his class' drawing model, Ladybug. 2: Getting a youtube channel going is dificult, much less while keeping your identity secret, but Ruse has managed it, along with getting a collab with her roommate, Marinette. 3: Chloe wakes up to find that the woman she tried to deck while drunk the night before had decided to house her for the night.





	1. Ladrien, no powers

No powers +  
Ladrien

Prompt: You caught me crying before class about the ending of a video game, please don’t tell anyone.

The only sound inside the art classroom was that of the ticking clock. Well… that is, the only sound if you ignored the sniffles.  
He stared at the small drawing he’d done, sketchy and almost impossible to recognize and sniffed again. He huffed when tears overflowed, sliding down his cheeks.  
Oh well, it wasn’t like there was anyone in the classroom.  
“Adrien?”  
Well, there hadn’t been. He looked up from the table, scrubbing the tears off with his sleeves and peering at the speaker.  
“Ladybug?” He asked quietly, voice a little broken.  
The most recent live model for their classes stood in the doorway to the classroom, adorned in a red dress with her usual red mask look as beautiful as always, and she’d said his name! She knew who he was!  
Ladybug dropped her bag and walked over, reaching down and gently placing her palms on his cheeks.  
“Oh Adrien.” She cooed, sounding sad. Why was she sad? “What happened?”  
Oh, right. He’d been crying in the middle of the art lab.  
He shrugged, trying to push past the lump in his throat that’d taken up residence for a far different reason than sadness.  
She looked down at his drawing, releasing his face to pick it up. “Is this it?” She asked after looking for a minute. He nodded and a small smile appeared on her face.  
“Oh Adrien, don’t worry, it’s lovely.”  
Whoever was up there had a sick sense of humor.  
“Ahah, no, it’s um… not that?” He cleared his throat, “I finished the game.”  
She seemed surprised for a minute before understanding dawned and laughter escaped her.  
His forehead his the desk as he listened to the most heavenly noise, a small groan escaping. “Please don’t tell anyone.”


	2. Marouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No powers +  
> Human kwamis +  
> Marouge  
> Prompt: We’re recording the audio for our youtube video but you fell asleep and I don’t have the heart to wake you up cause you look so cute but the video has to be out tomorrow, and holy shit you look even more adorable when you’re waking up confused and flustered.

Alya glanced over when she heard a yawn, adjusting her mask and peering through it. Marinette was just finishing her lines, the yawn coming right after. She was slumped over slightly, bundled up in the biggest sweatshirt Alya had ever seen that no doubt was from her father. After clearing her throat she started in on her part.  
Another yawn came and she sniggered. It was midnight, the lights outside the recording studio dimmed and she was surprised that the school had let them stay this late. There was still editing, but she could do that back in their dorm while Marinette was asleep.  
She glanced at her friend, feeling slightly vindictive.  
Trixx had mentioned that Plagg had shown up on the behalf of Chat Noir just as they’d been deciding on the date for recording the video. Getting Marinette's time first was something she was extremely proud of. Between Chat Noir and Queen Bee, it was hard to find a time the girl was free to record with her and she’d finally gotten a hand up on Chat.  
Her lines finished and she waited for Marinette to continue.  
Silence followed and Alya glanced over, expression softening.  
Marinette was slumped against the chair, chin resting on her collarbone and practically swimming in the sweatshirt.  
Her hair was starting to fall out of the bun and a tired pink blush painted her cheeks.  
She chuckled. Poor Mari, so sleepy and yet she hadn’t said a word.  
She moved slightly closer, looking at her friend from beneath the mask that made her Rene Rouge or, as Marinette called her, Rouge.  
She looked younger, calmer. Maybe less…  
Strong.  
Alya nodded to herself at the observation. That was it. Marinette always looked strong when she was awake, the kind that hid just beneath the surface.  
And yet, she trusted her, Rouge her, enough to fall asleep right next to her.  
She heaved a sigh, glancing at the time. Someone would be by to kick them out if they didn’t finish up soon.  
With regret Alya placed her hand on Marinette’s shoulder, gently shaking.  
“Marinette. Come on girl, we have to finish this.” Marinette groaned, shuffling deeper into the recesses of her sweatshirt. Alya laughed.  
“You can sleep as soon as we finish girl.”  
Her eyes opened slowly, looking blearily at her. “Alya?” She asked before blinking the sleep out of her eyes. “Oh, Rouge. What happened?”  
Alya covered up a small laugh. “You fell asleep girl. Come on, we still have a video to finish.”  
“Oh.” Marinette muttered, picking up the script and leaning forward.  
Alya covered up giggles as Marinette went over the words, her words punctuated by yawns, slow and drawn out in her drowsy voice.  
By the end of it she was sure her smile was dopey, but she couldn’t be bother to try to cover it up.  
Why had they never had a sleepover before? Sleepy Marinette was adorable.  
Marinette finished her lines and Alya went around the room shutting everything down, transferring their files and flipping lights off.  
Marinette had dozed off partially and Alya helped her up.  
Alya was still smiling her dopey smile as she watched Marinette head to the dorms, Trixx meeting her outside with a twinkle in her eyes.  
Trixx raised an eyebrow as Alya simply stood and watched. “Isn’t ‘Alya’ supposed to be in her dorm right now?” She hinted.  
Her eyes widened and Trixx’s laugh followed her as she raced towards her and Marinette’s shared dorm, tripping over her clothes as she tried to switch identities while running.


End file.
